


Piffin         Oneshots

by ClsStumpie, FrozenPoisonIvy



Category: Moon Willow
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClsStumpie/pseuds/ClsStumpie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenPoisonIvy/pseuds/FrozenPoisonIvy
Summary: Angst and fluff Oneshots of Griffin and Pine.(Pine belongs to ClsStumpie. Griffin belongs to me)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClsStumpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClsStumpie/gifts).



**Introduction**

* * *

 

Hello, and welcome to my small part of the Internet! I'm Ivy and my co-writer is Stumpie. We will be writing some oneshots of our OCs. Griffin (mine) and Pine (Stumpie's).  

 

 Be warned there will be some major violence/abuse/depression and feelings. Bring your Heelys to escape your feelys. This is male X male so if that isn't your thing, I would move along.

 

  If you're seeing this, thank you and happy reading! 


	2. Catcalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pine gets a cat-call from a stranger across the street while he's waiting for Griffin. Protective boyo proceeds to happen.

_Oneshot 1 - Fluff_

_Catcalls_

_(3rd POV)_  

* * *

 

  "Why can't I come in too?" A high pitched voice whined to his boyfriend. Griffin looked down at his little love and tried to stifle a chuckle. "I'm getting you a surprise, Kitten. You're not allowed to see it until we get home!" They both stood outside of a large candy store during the afternoon of a warm April day. Pine crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks, acting like a child. "Fine...I'll just wait out here." 

 Griffin bent down next to Pine and looked at him with a goofy smile. "Kiss before I go inside?" The small male stuck out his tounge at Griffin, refusing to kiss him. Griffin huffed, sticking his tounge out in response before planting a quick kiss on Pine's forehead. "You can sit on the bench over there; I promise I'll be quick. And if you feel unsafe just come inside and find me. Maybe I should come back here without you so you don't have to wait outside alone. Oh don't cross the street or go into alleys or let anyone touch you and don't talk to strangers or take candy from them or-" Pine pushed his worryily rambling boyfriend towards the store entrance. "I'll be fine! Now go before you Pine proof the whole building." Griffin shut up and nodded, embarrassed, while he quickly shuffled inside. 

Now alone, Pine walked over to the previously mentioned bench and was about to sit down before he saw something shiny on the ground in front of it. It was a glittering green ring. He giggled to himself before bending down to pick it up. He _loved_  sparkly things. As he bent down, Pine heard a loud, goading whistle behind him. Turning around, Pine spotted a tall, lean man in his early twenties. The man had combed blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and was staring directly at Pine. Or, well, at Pine's...behind. 

  The cat-caller was smirking at Pine as he walked over to him from across the street. "Why hello there beautiful~ What's a hot body like yours doing here alone?" The stranger slung his arm around Pine's waist and his hand layed itself on Pine's hip as he pulled him closer. Pine started to shake and he looked longingly towards the entrance to the store, willing Griffin to walk out. Instead a group of basic girls did. What luck. 

"I'm Bree darling, but you can call me your lover." He gave a suggestive wink which made Pine squirm. "What's your name babe?" Pine didn't respond, he just let out a desperate and pathetic mewl. "Hm. That's alright! I'm sure I'll get it out of you once we get to my room~" Now Pine really wanted **OUT**. He tried to pull away from Bree, but his grip was strong; leave a bruise strong. Pine already _had_ a lover and he definitely didn't want another one! Not to mention that the Bree dude smelled like cigarettes and sweat. "P-p-p-pl-l-leas-s-se l-le-let m-m-me-e g-go..." Pine choked out, about to start sobbing; he was trembling so hard that it was getting hard to stand. "I don't think I can do that baby-"

 "Excuse you but **_my_** boyfriend just asked you to _let. go. of. him_." The comfortingly familiar voice was seething with anger. Before Bree could respond he was ripped off Pine. He stumbled as he was thrown back away from the smaller male and Pine tripped, almost losing his balance but regaining it in time. Griffin stood protectively in front of Pine, snarling viciously at Bree. The blonde haired figure cowered under the burning amber gaze boring into him. "Come on dude, help a guy out. I'm down for sharing~" Bree tried to calm the simmering boyfriend by 'appealing to him'. Griffin stalked forward and socked Bree in the jaw. "That's for looking at my boyfriend." Bree blinked in shock, barely registering the pain, and looked back at Griffin before being hit in the stomach. "That's for _touching_ my boyfriend." By now Bree was on ground. Griffin kicked him. "And that's for making me become violent in front of my boyfriend. Trash." The tall male bent down next to Bree for a second before straightening up and going back towards Pine who was still frozen in shock. Griffin sighed before picking him up front piggy-back style and Pine automatically wrapped his arms around Griffin's neck. 

 "I'm sorry my tiny tree. I'll never leave you alone again." Griffin whispered in Pine's ear. "I d-d-didn't think you were c-coming." Pine's small response came muffled from being buried in Griffin's shirt. "Pine, I will always come rescue you. I love you and I would do anything to protect you my princess." The words were murmured softly to Pine in an attempt to calm him down. "Now let's go home and relax; I got you your favorite fudge from the special stand that's in the candy store! If you want, we can even go stop by a toy store and you can get any stuffed animal you want, even the super big ones!" 

 Pine looked up at his boyfriend, taking his face out of Griffin's trencoat. "Don't th-those cost a l-lot?" He tilted his head like a confused puppy. "Who says I'm paying for it?" Griffin shifted Pine's body to one arm and with the other, he pulled out a worn silver wallet. The wallet folded open to reveal a picture of Bree. Pine gave Griffin a shocked look. "How...?" Griffin smirked, "Not only am I terrible at sharing, but I'm also terrible at letting people have what they want when I want it." A few hundred dollars were bunched into the wallet. Either Bree was rich, or a crook. And the previous seemed more believable.

 Pine shook his head disapprovingly but smiled in satisfaction. "I want the giant stegosaurus plushie!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Point out any mistakes please!
> 
> This is my first oneshot! Tell me what you think ;)
> 
> This oneshot was written by Ivy


	3. Oneshot Two - Get Out Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pine has a nightmare about killing himself, which eventually leads to Griffin saving him from making his nightmare come true.

_**Oneshot Two - Angst** _

**Get Out Alive**

**(Pine's Point of View)**

* * *

 

_Cold winter air rushes around me and I stand at the top of a building, at least 1,000 feet off the building from the ground. I sigh through my nose and close my eyes shut. I hold my arms out on either side of me like a kid would when they'd try to impersonate an airplane. Finally, I thought. Finally, I'll be away from this wretched world and no one can stop me._

_"S......to......p......!" Someone tries to say. The wind cut that someone off and carried little bits of it towards my direction. I open my eyes and crane my neck to see who it was._

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

_Footsteps are growing nearer. I better act now. I turn back towards the rushing river below me. I shut my eyes once again, quickly._

_"Stop!" The person yells again, now closer._

_Now's the time. I step forward and fall._

_"No! Pine!"_

_Ignoring the voice, I reopen my eyes and smile. The sky is so beautiful...!, I think. Especially during winter nights. I'm glad I picked tonight to do this._

_I hear the rushing water get closer, am I going to loose consciousness once I slam into the water? Will I die instantly? Questions rush through my head as I grew closer and closer. I close my eyes and-_

_**SMACK!**   
_

I snap open my eyes to see my line of vision blurry. I think I'm at the bottom of the stairs. "Pine! Wake up!" Griffin yells. "Stop sleepwalking, love." He adds quietly, softly running his fingers through my hair. I thought that was real... "S-sorry... I d-d-din't mean to sc-scare y-you, Griffin..." I murmur back. I wish it was real. I don't want to put my burden-of-a-self on Griffin. Gosh, I feel bad for even being in his presence. "It's okay, kitten. It's okay." Griffin whispers in my ear, shivers run down my spine as he leans back up while tangling his hands in my hair. 

"Hunny, you're soaked in sweat!" What were you dreaming of?" Griffin questions, eyeing me up and down. He moved towards me, "Maybe you should take your shirt off, let yourself cool down?" I panic, he's never seen me with my shirt off... I cringe at the fact. There's too many scars littering my body. "N-no!" I blurt out. "I-I'm ugly under there..." I whisper, my eyes tearing up. My lip starts to tremble. Here come the water works.

Griffin tilts his head, "What'd you say? And why not?" He keeps shooting questions my way! I can't take the pressure! My vision goes blurry with tears. I back away from his grip and hug myself, getting my body out of view from his beautiful eyes.

"Pine, you know you can tell me anything..."  Griffin says softly, as if I would break into microscopic pieces. I wish the floor would swallow me up so I could never be seen again. Griffin reaches out his hand and places it under my chin, making me look at him.

I whimper and shut my eyes, closing the world out of my sight. I don't deserve him, I'm a worthless piece of shit. "I... If I told you, you'd run away. Call me a freak, which I am... I mean, look at me! I'm a worthless piece of nothing! I don't deserve you! You're so out of my league, it amazes me that you noticed me in the hallways! Everyone..." I pause, huffing in anger and sadness. Opening my eyes, I continue. "Everyone has said those tings, why haven't you? You better not pity me. I don't need that either. Why... Why do you love me?" 

Tears stream down my face as I pull away from Griffin's grip and run out of the front door. I'm a bad impact in his life, this just proved it! He didn't say anything after my huge outburst! Well, I did run out right after, maybe he's just shocked?

I shake my head to get rid of the thoughts and run out into the streets, making my way to the tallest building can find. I see a NegNyfe building in front of me and I push myself to go faster.

Time to make my dream come true.

I burst through the doors and head straight for the stairs. I keep pushing myself even farther, to achieve my goal. To complete my dream.

I push the roof's door open and walk out to the edge. This is it! This is it...

I mimic myself, doing exactly what I did in my dream (except for the other person part). I hear the door slam open. I growl and turn around sharply. I see his caramel hair come closer.

"You're too late, Tree!" I yell, waving my arms around in a frustrated manner. "You're a minute too late...!" I smile sadly.

"You're too late... I can't get out alive..."

The moment of truth, here it is! I lean forward and jump, falling in circles.

"NO!" Griffin yells, I giggle. He's too late~!

I try to turn myself so that I'm facing the ground. Plummeting to my death as my 'lover' is at the top. Oops, I left him behind.

I sigh, this couldn't get any better. This wind feels nice through my hair.

Time seems to slow down as I near the concrete/asphalt roads.

There's at least 2-3 people walking on the side walk at this time, it's midnight.

Shutting my eyes, I feel the ground get closer.

And closer...

And closer...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_SMACK!_ **

I snap open my eyes, I'm in arms?

What?

"Please... Don't do this..." A voice whispers in my ear... Griffin?

"G-Griffin? I t-thou-ght yo-you didn't l-l-love me..." I choke back a sob as I say that.

Why did he save me?

"Because I love you, Pine. I love you so much. I love how you snuggle with your dinosaur plushie even though I'm cuddling you. I like- no, love- everything about you, even your flaws. Please... Let me see what's under your shirt... Please..."

I let the sob go, clutching Tree's shirt tightly as I gasp for air after sobds.

"Let's go home, you'll show me then... Okay, princess?" Griffin says soothingly. I let out a relieved sigh and nod my head.

 

 

Guess I did,

_**Get Out Alive.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot is written by: ClsStumpie


	6. "It's you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pine bumps into someone while walking down the street. One thinks it's fate, the other, a mistake.

Oneshot Six

Angst

First Words soulmate AU:  In this AU, you have special words tattooed somewhere on your body. Those words are what your soulmate's first words to you will be. You also have your soulmate's scars/bruises/cuts but ink of any kind (other than your tattoo) won't show up on them when used on your skin.

(3rd POV)    

* * *

 

  Pine was shuffling down the sidewalk with his head down. The gray dusk sky matched his mood. His day had been rough at best: annoyed uncle, major tests in school, and even the other kid's bullying seemed harsher than usual. He was headed home after school where he would, undoubtedly, face another night of literal hell. Pine gazed longingly at his soulmate tattoo that was inked into the back of his left hand. Once he found his soulmate they could run away forever, and Pine could forget about the pain he's been through. Pine had to keep telling himself that; often times the thought of his soulmate was the only reason he was still breathing. There were only two words on his hand, but they were special to him: _"It's you"_   The small male smiled to himself. He had spent hours, days, years dreaming about meeting his true love. One of his favorite ways to imagine them meeting started with Pine working in a coffee shop...   

  _Suddenly, a cute guy walks up to the counter. "May I help you h-handsome?" Pine would obviously stutter out with a cute yet enticing blush. His soulmate would glance down at his tattoo for a moment before staring at Pine. "It's You." He would say in disbelief, but be smiling at the same time. Then he'd sweep Pine off his feet -literally- and take them to a far off place where they could live happily together. There would be ponies and flowers and candy everywhere!_

 

  As Pine was lost in his daydreaming he accidentally hit another male walking along the sidewalk. Pine had stumbled backwards on impact, but the other man barely moved, he just cast an annoyed look down at Pine. "F-fizzle sticks! I'm so s-sorry!" Pine peered up to see a stranger about his age. The stranger (known as Griffin) was looking down at the palm of his left hand with alarm. "W-what's wrong?" Pine's small voice broke the tall person out of their trance. The stranger held their hand out in response and Pine saw black ink that spelled out, _"Fizzle Sticks"._ Realization dawned on Pine, and his face lit up like the Fourth of July. Letting out a tiny squeal, he quickly embraced his soulmate with a bone-crushing hug (which, considering his strength, really wasn't so bone crushing). Pine buried his face in his soulmate's clothes, breathing in his foreign yet comforting and somewhat familiar smell; like a scent from your childhood that you just can't place. Pine couldn't help himself; he started sobbing with relief and joy. He didn't have to be alone anymore, no more uncle, no more bullying, no more pain. Finally, _finally_ , Pine could go to sleep feeling safe, without wishing he wouldn't wake up. He could be happy.

 

He thought he could be happy.  

 

 

  Rough hands tore Pine out of the embrace, and shoved him backwards hard enough so that he fell on his behind. Pine let out a small, confused whine, like a kicked puppy, before looking back up at his soulmate. His soulmate was looking off into the distance, spaced out. "W-w-why did y-you p-push me?" Pine swiftly rubbed his face of the previously joyous tears. His soulmate's eyes flickered over to him, cold amber freezing Pine to his toes. The fallen male shivered, but he knew he wasn't cold. "It's you. It's really you, isn't it?" Pine shifted uncomfortably at his soulmate's monotone voice, though he couldn't bring himself to break eye-contact. This wasn't going like Pine thought it would... Pine shakily held his left hand out as confirmation, his soulmate tattoo facing the other man. His soft hand was harshly grabbed by the calloused hand of his soulmate, making Pine let out a squeak of pain. The trench coat wearing male scrutinized Pine's hand, seeming almost as if he was hoping there would be something wrong, that they weren't soulmates. After a good minute, the grip on Pine's hand disappeared. Green eyes locked back onto amber ones. There seemed to be a spark ignited in those eyes. The coldness melting away only to be replaced with a burning flame so intense that Pine had to duck his head.

 

  "What is _wrong_ with you?!" Pine paled as he heard the other yelling. "W-w-w-wh-" Pine was cut off as he struggled to get his words out. "Do you know what you've done to me? You freak! You've made my life _hell!"_ Pine scooted backwards nervously, still on the ground, trying his best not to break down. This man was his soulmate, there's no way he could hate him... right? "I-I-I've n-never seen you be-f-fore in m-my life! W-what did I d-d-do?" Pine choked out, tears already forming in his eyes. His heart beat into his throat and Pine felt like throwing up; this is going all wrong, so terribly wrong. "What did you do? _What did you do!?"_ Griffin's exasperated voice rose in volume, if that was even possible. He ripped off his trench coat, throwing it to the ground, and thrust his arms into Pine's face. "Look at my arms; they're covered in scars! My neck too and my chest! These are all your fault. Whatever you did to cause them is _your fault!"_ Griffin's voice started to break as he continued, "I-I had a girlfriend and, a-and we loved each other. Everything was going perfectly, I was so happy; I tried my best to make her feel the same. But then," He paused and when he spoke again, his voice was venomous. "But then she saw my scars and said, 'Why would anyone date a disgusting monster like you?'. I haven't seen her since. For a while, I believed I was a monster, like she said. But I know now, I'm not the monster- you are. These scars are yours, not mine; I tried to tell her that, tried so hard to say that these weren't from anything I've done! But she didn't care. It didn't change anything. And then you have the _nerve_ to hug me and act like you haven't screwed up everything I had. God, how selfish can you be? I hate you; I hate you so damn much. I have to say, that whoever gave your scars to you, should give you hundreds more. Because guess what? _You deserve it."_ Griffin was panting heavily after his yelling. Months of pent up emotions had just be let free in a torrent of hate; he felt good, better, in sick sort of a way.    
   
  The small human started to shake. His vison became overwhelmingly blurry and it was all he could do to curl up into a tiny ball on the concrete, his small hands clapped tightly over his ears in a desperate attempt to block out what he had been fearing his whole life. Pine wailed forlornly into his knees as his heart shattered along with his deteriorated world. This was just like his bullying at school, like his bullying from his uncle; though he felt smaller and more pathetic than anyone else had made him feel before. He didn't even know what was happening. What had he done? His fragile heart was like broken glass, at first being held together by Band-Aids made from the prospect of his soulmate. Now all the Band-Aids forged in hope had been simultaneously ripped mercilessly off his broken glass heart, and it all came crashing down. How cruel; he was so close to having the love and safety he needed, close enough that he could hug it, but it was snatched away before he even had a fighting chance.

 

  Griffin let out a sniff of contempt before picking up his trench coat and putting it back on. He gave a tug on his collar and brushed himself off. Straitening up, Griffin gave Pine one last long look before heading past him. Walking anywhere that wasn't there. Lifting his head from his knees, Pine made one last effort to fix his waking nightmare. "W-w-we're s-s-soulm-mates..." The footsteps stopped abruptly next to Pine. "So?" Pine was drowning. He was flailing in an ocean of all his fears, pain, self-loathing; it was suffocating him and it didn't look like he would survive. "S-s-s-so w-w-we l-lo-v-ve each o-o-other no m-mat-ter wh-wh-what."  
"Then we must not be soulmates."  
"H-huh? Wh-why not?"  
"Because I don't love you; I never will."

 

 Pine let himself choke and go under in his ocean of pain, he didn't want to survive anymore.

 

 The footsteps continued as Griffin proceeded to abandon his soulmate. "P-please don't l-leave me." The plead was just a small whimper; Pine said it more to himself than the other male. The footsteps, though farther this time, stopped again. "And why not?"  
"...Because I'm afraid of being alone." It came out as a whisper, barely audible.  
The footsteps began,  
The footsteps receded,  
The footsteps were gone.  
Pine was alone, and he would stay that way, forever.

 

_"It's You"._ The broken male glared down at his tattoo with a snarl. He sunk his nails into the words so that his hand cried crimson streams of pain to match the ones flowing down his red cheeks.

 

"No, it's not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Point out any mistakes please! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Ivy


	7. Oneshot Seven - hOT

Oneshot Seven - hOT

Lime/Fluff

* * *

 

It was the middle of a winter on a Friday night, snow was falling gently onto the blanket of white outside, and Pine was currently huddled into a ball on his couch shaking tremendously. He pulled the blanket closer around himself tighter, trying to trap any warmth into his little hut. Pine decided that even if he did love winter, he could certainly do without the freezing temperatures that came with it. The weather man on the tv was going on about how the snow was going to be here for a while and to always keep warm, but it was just some background noise to Pine as his thoughts drifted to a certain tall male. Griffin had texted Pine an hour earlier saying that he was coming over to "keep him warm".

Shaking his head at the perverted words from his boyfriend of nine months, Pine checked his phone once more and frowned at no new messages. "What could be taking him so long?", he grumbled. With that, a loud knock echoed in the house, nearly causing Pine to fall off the couch in fright. Standing up and moving to the door quickly, he cautiously stood on his tippy-toes to look through the peep-hole only to sigh as Pine saw the sweet grin of his boyfriend. Pine barely had the time to lecture Griffin because as soon as he opened the door, he pounced on Pine, bringing him into a huge hug.

Griffin nuzzled his face into Pine's mocha hair, inhaling the sweet aroma of his shampoo before pulling back with the grin still on his face.

"Miss me, kitten?" He asked in a sultry tone, looking down into Pine's emerald eyes.

Pine simply rolled his eyes before playfully pushing him off. "It's only been three days, Griffin."

"Yeah, but-"

Pine gave him a questioning look when he suddenly stopped talking, his amber eyes staring intently as Pine's legs.

"Um, Grif-"

"What are those?" Griffin pointed to Pine's covered legs. He followed his gaze only for Pine's face to heat up tremendously.

Pine had put them on earlier when he was lounging around to keep himself warmer, but as forgetful as he is, Pine left them on and now here he is, standing in front of his boyfriend with black thigh highs that reached his mid-thigh and ended in cat ears and cat eyes. To make matters worse, Pine procrastinated doing laundry, which caused him to wear white short-shorts and Griffin's trench coat that he had left at Pine's apartment three days ago. Pine fidgeted, looking at anything but at the hungry gaze Griffin was giving him.

"I-I was cold so I p-put them on," Pine stuttered. "they're c-cat thigh highs."

A purr ripped its way through Griffin's throat causing Pine to squeak and step back. Pine knew what the purr meant and with that knowledge in tow, he ran to the living room, dove onto the couch and hid under the blanker he had used earlier.

"The blanket will protect me... the blanket will protect me." Pine kept repeating those words in a whisper until his little sheild was ripped out of his grasp.

Pine let out a startled yelp, but it was quickly cut off by a pair of soft, demanding lips. Griffin hovered over Pine, both hands on either side of his head and one knee pushing Pine's legs apart. A tiny whimper escaped Pine's lips as he put his hands on Griffin's chest, gently pushing. Griffin grinned into the kiss before biting Pine's lip and pulling away. Panting in short breaths, Pine halfheartedly glared at the man, who gave him a wink in return.

"Princess, you haven't been a very good boy." Griffin spoke while moving his hands to Pine's thighs.

Pine's blush intensified. Knowing that he wasn't going to be able to get out of this, but Pine still spoke, albeit shakily.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Griffin grinned the same grin that a predator would use when they've caught their prey. He leaned in to the point where their breaths mingled before moving his thumbs in circles on Pine's thighs, watching in amusement as Pine bit his lip to keep any noises from escaping.

"Come now, little kitten, did you actually think I would be able to hold myself back, especially when you're dressed like this?"

Pine's emerald eyes widened at the sound of the nickname. The only time he used that nickname was when the two were...

Pine squealed at the realization and tried to struggle out of Griffin's grasp, causing him to chuckle before he captured Pine's lips again. However, the kiss was brimming with passion and lust, so much that Pine was quickly whelmed. Griffin noticed that his body was relaxing into his touch and with a smile, he continued his antics to keep Pine warm.

-Extended Ending-

"Aw, c'mon, muffin!" Come back over here!" Griffin whined from his spot on Pine's bed.

Pine pouted and crossed his arms, moving further away with a firm shaking of his head which was clearly a "no". Griffin stared at his back with a frown, tracing the marks he left on Pine's neck with his eyes. He sighed loudly before moving closer to Pine with one hand, turned Pine over so that he was facing him. Griffin smiled at the cute pout Pine was giving him, which only made Pine falter for a second.

"Cuddle meeee," Griffin whined again. He knew good and well that Pine couldn't resist cuddles from him. Pine told him multiple times that he was like a huge blanket so when Pine huffed and finally snuggled onto Griffin, he simply chuckled and kissed Pine's forehead.

...  
..  
.

"Can I take off the thigh highs now, big tree?"

"Nope. No you cannot, kitten."


	8. Oneshot Eight - Two Birds

Oneshot Eight - Two Birds

Angst

Warnings: Mentions of self-harm and suicide. 

* * *

 

 **_Two birds on a wire_ **  
**_One tries to fly away_ **  
**_And the other_ **  
**_Watches him close_ **  
**_From that wire_ **

  
Pine watches sadly as Griffin looked at Sunny lovingly. Why can't he look at me like that? He thinks.

  
**_He says he wants to as well_ **  
**_But he is a liar_ **

  
"I really don't want to lose you as a friend, Pine. If we stopped being friends, I don't know what I'd do." Griffin grins, unknowingly tearing the boy's heart apart piece by piece.  
"Yeah... _friends_..." Pine says, faking a smile back.

  
**_I'll believe it all_ **  
**_There's nothing I won't understand_ **

  
"I love you, Pine."  
  
**_I'll believe it all_**  
**_I won't let go of your hand_**

  
"I was just drunk, I don't love you like that. God, Pine, I am NOT gay!"

  
**_Two birds on a wire_ **  
**_One says come on_ **

  
_"You should come with me to Sunny's get-together tonight!"_  
  
**_And the other says_ **  
**_"I'm tired"_ **

  
"Sorry, Grif, I'm not feeling too good. I didn't sleep much last night, maybe next time!"

  
**_The sky is overcast_ **  
**_And I'm sorry_ **  
**_One more or one less_ **  
**_Nobody's worried_ **

  
Pine grabs the razor, slicing into his skin. No one cared anyway. He knows people noticed all the scars on his body, but no one said a word.

  
**_I'll believe it all_ **  
**_There's nothing I won't understand_ **  
**_I'll believe it all_ **  
**_I won' t let go of your hand_ **

  
_Griffin holds his friend as he sobs, clutching his hand comfortingly. "It's all gonna be okay." He assures._

  
**_Two birds of a feather_ **  
**_Say that they're always_ **  
**_Gonna stay together_ **

  
"Stop worrying. I'm not going to leave you just because I'm friends with Coral and Coal!"

  
**_But one's never going to_ **  
**_Let go of that wire_ **  
**_He says that he will_ **  
**_But he's just a liar_ **

  
"Hey, Pine. Coral wanted to know if you wanted to come hang out at her place later?"  
_"No thanks, Grif. I'm just gonna stay at home. Probably read and get stoned..."_

  
**_Two birds on a wire_ **  
**_One tries to fly away and the other_ **  
**_Watches him close_ **  
**_From that wire_ **  
**_He says that he wants to as well_ **  
**_But he is a liar_ **

  
After Griffin leaves, Pine leaves a note and ventures to the little cliff-area nearby, looking down at the water below.

  
**_Two birds on a wire_ **  
**_One tries to fly away_ **  
**_And the other...._ **

  
Pine leaps off the edge, plummeting down and into the water below.

***

  
Griffin had been calling Pine for a hour now, getting no reply. He rushes over to his apartment.  
Having looked everywhere, Griffin finally goes to his bedroom, where he finds a note.

  
**_"Hey, Grif,_ **  
**_I'm sorry that I always held you back from doing things with the 'cool kids'. I'm also sorry that I was never good enough for you. I just want you to know, I love you. So much... and I know you don't feel the same and that's okay. You're only human and no one else really loved me either, so it's not very shocking to me. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry that I was selfish and left you behind but you have Coral, Coal, and Sunny. Now you've got everything you ever wanted! So you don't need me anymore, right? Well, I guess this is goodbye, Griffin. Had a good life..._ **  
**_~ Pine Matthews NewLeaf"_ **

  
Griffin stares at the letter, shook. His best friend, the man he's loved for so long... had left him. Forever. And there was absolutely no way to get him back. All because he couldn't say those three god-forsaken words without being intoxicated or saying 'but I'm NOT gay' at the end. Griffin was an idiot. And this time, his idiocy had killed his best friend.


	9. In  a  little  blue  stool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Live everyday as if it were your last because someday you're going to be right."
> 
> -Muhammad Ali

In a little blue stool  
Under a little pine tree  
Sits a not-so-little person

Their facial expressions aren't little  
Their body language isn't little  
Their emotions aren't little  
And their hurt isn't little

Their face is scrunched tightly in pain to stop the tears  
Their body is hunched and defeated to hide the guilt  
Their brain is tired from trying to fool itself from the truth  
And Their heart is very, very broken,  
to never be fixed

because

 In a little blue stool   
Under little Pine's tree  
Griffin sits  
Waiting for someone   
who  
will never   
come   
back 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotta AnsgT going' on here. Fluff will be next! Thanks for checking this out and as always, happy reading! 
> 
>  
> 
> ~Ivy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please point out any mistakes! Scenario suggestions are welcome ;D


End file.
